Cosas de estilo
by anni fer
Summary: Shikamaru x Ino, dedicado a Jamie Black 5 ¿Las respuestas son extrañas, pero un beso en respuesta será más sincero?


_Los intercambios de fanfics son lo mejor, pero los dedicados son menos problematicas jaja. Este está dedicado a_** Jamie Black 5** _amiga en gusto; quien ame el Shikaino es mi amigo :) y si me regalan algo lo mínimo es que se los devuelva espero te guste por que a mi sí me gustó arto._

* * *

**# Cosas de estilo**

Llenó la botella con agua, sacó dos naranjas del refrigerador las cuales metió a su bolso y luego apurada salió de la cocina. Tomó el i-pod de la mesa, su pequeña mochila, un cuaderno que no cabía dentro de la mochila, su barra de chocolate y se despidió de beso de su madre y padre.

-- Iré a hacer un trabajo dónde Shikamaru, nos vemos en la noche.-

Dijo Ino antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta, el sol le molestaba así que cubrió sus delicados ojos azules con una gafas de aviador.

Caminó tranquila, miró ha ambos lados antes de cruzar y luego corrió hasta alcanzar a la pelirrosada que iba en la otra vereda.

-- Buenos días frentona.-

Dijo alegre la rubia mientras le sonreía, amaba sus gafas, le hacían ver estilosa. Miró a la pelirrosada, quien había dado un salto ya que Ino la había asustado.

-- Jajajaja, eres muy asustadiza.-

Le dijo Ino mientras le sonreía.

-- Es que si te gritan de la nada ¿quién no se asusta?.-

Le dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba, luego reía, sí que le había asustado.

-- ¿Cómo van tus penas de amor?.-

Le preguntó Sakura al ver a la rubia tan sonriente. Ino le miró y la sonrisa con la que había saludado al mundo ese día, creció.

-- Parece que bien.-

Le dijo su amiga a lo que la rubia simplemente asintió y añadió:

-- Ayer me explicó lo que pasó en la fiesta del Inst. , con Temari.-

Comenzó Ino, quien marcó el desagrado hacia Temari al nombrarla de una manera no despectiva, pero una manera en la cual denotaba que no era de su agrado.

Sakura alzó una ceja, quería saber más; Ino continuó:

-- Se arrepiente, me dijo que si me había dicho que yo tenía esperanzas era de verdad. Que con Temari lo que pasó fue nada más que efectos idiotas del alcohol.-

Le dijo Ino, quien no paraba de sonreír.

-- Pero tienes en cuenta que no besó con cualquier persona, porque esas cosas de borrachos son las peores. Ino…ella es su ex, ella aún lo quiere y fácilmente él también.-

Le dijo Sakura mientras miraba con preocupación a Ino, era la verdad según Sakura.

--También le dije eso, que ella era su ex, por que ella y no yo. Además me acorde de cuando dijo que me "amaba como amiga".-

Le dijo Ino a Sakura, la sonrisa iba desapareciendo, se iban intercambiando por las dudas.

-- ¡¡Además él es tan raro para ti!!, tú pasaste de ser chica mimada a la rubia _free-style_.-

Le dijo Sakura, tratando de entender cómo a su amiga le gustaba alguien tan perezoso como Shikamaru Nara.

-- Si supiera qué me gusta de él, tal vez sería más fácil.-

Le dijo Ino.

Las dos jóvenes entraban al instituto manteniendo el silencio que se había formado, ambas pensando en el porqué a ellas no les había tocado un príncipe valiente.

-- Aloha preciosas.-

Saludó Naruto, un buen amigo de ambas chicas. Sakura e Ino, al unísono, miraron de pies a cabeza a Naruto.

Rubio

Alto

Ojos de color azul

Sentido del humor

Sonrisa perfecta (dientes blancos y derechos)

Unas leves pecas que le hacían ver tierno

Cabello hermoso

Trasero firme

Piernas

Espalda

Abdomen

Tomaba siempre la iniciativa con las mujeres

Era caballero

Extrañamente romántico

-- Por ultimo me hubiese gustado Naruto.-

Susurraron para ellas mismas, luego se miraron y se rieron.

-- A ver…¿Qué les pasa?.-

Preguntó Naruto, quien no entendía lo que le pasaba a sus amigas

-- Es que, que, es, es que.-

Trató de explicar Sakura, pero no pudo.

-- Lo que pasa es que tú, sí, tu Naruto, eres más caballero, más hombre, eres tierno, eres caballero, tomas la iniciativa cuando te das cuenta eso si, siempre hacer reír a las chicas, eres guapo, LO TIENES TODO, tú free-style me mata y me encantas físicamente pero no me explico por qué no me gustas…sí lo tienes todo.-

Le dijo Ino mientras descarada le miraba el trasero, la espalda y cuando Naruto se volteo, ella le miró _ahí._

-- ¡TODO!.-

Dijeron al unísono Sakura e Ino mientras se frustraban con sus propios gustos. Naruto simplemente se largó a reír, para él, el no era apuesto…era feo pero simpático.

-- Son muy re estúpidas ustedes, lo que pasa es que no sólo importa la persona…importa el cómo te sientes cuando estás con ella; además ustedes son bobas, deberías pedirle una respuesta definitiva tú a Sasuke y tú a Shikamaru.-

Le dijo Naruto mientras se reía de lo sensible (¿), extrañas(¿)…¡de lo mujeres! que eran hoy sus amigas.

Ino sonrió, Naruto le había dado una idea, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó con una Sakura pensativa…al parecer la pelirrosada era le premenstrual.

Corrió por las escaleras, en su mente lo buscaba y sabía muy bien el lugar en dónde estaría, siempre estaba ahí. Al llegar al tercer piso de su instituto había un hall grande, dónde había cinco ventanas con un marco extraño, el cual siempre usaban cómo asiento.

Ese era el lugar favorito de ella y de Shikamaru, ahí estaba el castaño. El timbre para entrar a clases había sonado, un montón de gente comenzaba a poblar el tercer piso pero a ella no le importó, se acercó al castaño y de sorpresa, sin palabras ni anda, le besó.

El castaño sorprendido no respondió el beso hasta que vio que Ino era quien le estaba besando, respondió el beso encantado, completaban un delicioso puzzle.

Las personas que pasaban se extrañaban, ¿Él?, ¿Shikamaru Nara?, ¿Con ella?, ¿Ino Yamanaka con él?; todos se extrañaban pero nadie negaba que ellos se querían, por que ese beso dejaba las cosas más que claras, era la mejor pregunta y la mejor respuesta que podía recibir.

-- Ni se te ocurra, hacer esto con otra…¡menos Temari maldito idiota!.-

Le dijo Ino con algo de furia, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte carmesí.

-- No, problemática; lo hago sólo con mi novia.-

Le dijo el castaño antes de besarla, Ino entendió el significado de esta oración a mitad del beso y fue ahí cuando lo corto sólo para abrazarlo y gritarle unas cuantas estupideces.

Los espectadores (Alumnos, auxiliares, inspectores y profesores) miraban con gracia a la nueva y extraña pareja del colegio, con el tiempo se acostumbrarían pero ahora en sus mentes sólo pensaban

¿Shikamaru Nara con Ino Yamanaka?

¿La rubia free-style con el intelectual Nara?

Es que las cosas de estilo no importaban, importaba cómo se sentían juntos, cómo el otro le hacía sentir, cómo…cuánto se gustaban.

**Fin**

* * *

**Dejen comentarios.**

_Hay muchas pareja pero la única, grande, mejor y nuestra:_** Shikaino.**


End file.
